Tsuji Nozomi
Tsuji Nozomi (辻希美 , born June 17, 1987 in Tokyo, Japan, Legal Name: Sugiura Nozomi (杉浦希美)), is a Japanese pop singer formerly under Hello! Project, having since graduated from the label along with the rest of the Elder Club. Before her graduation Tsuji Nozomi had been a soloist in Hello! Project, having been the leader of the duo W along with fellow fourth generation member Kago Ai, one of the founding members of Morning Musume sub-group Mini Moni and a participant in the shuffle units 10-nin Matsuri, Odoru 11, 11WATER and H.P. All Stars. She was also a member of the Morning Musume splinter group, Morning Musume Otome Gumi. She joined Hello! Project in 2000 as one of the four girls chosen to be the fourth generation of Morning Musume. She's a part of Morning Musume OG. Discography Albums # 2010.11.24 Minna Happy! Mama no Uta (みんなハッピー!ママのうた) Singles # 2007.05.16 "Koko ni Iruzee!" (ここにいるぜぇ!) c\w "Happy My Friend" *Tsuji Nozomi's debut single is a cover of a Morning Musume original song by the same name. The song was used as the opening theme of the anime Robby and Kerobby for which Tsuji voice acts for. It sold 4,823 copies. Digital Singles # 2009.09.05 "Bokutachi Zespri Kiwi Dane" (ぼくたち、ゼスプリキウイだね) *This Single was for a commercial. Profile *'Birth/Stage Name:' Tsuji Nozomi (辻希美) *'Legal Name:' Sugiura Nozomi (杉浦希美) *'Date Married:' June 17, 2007 *'Family:' Husband/actor Sugiura Taiyo (杉浦太陽; age 31) 1 Daughter Sugiura Noa (杉浦希空; age 4) and 1 Son Sugiura Seia (杉浦青空; age 1) *'Nickname:' Nono (のの), Tsuji-chan (辻ちゃん), Nonotan (ののたん), Non (のん), Non-chan (のんちゃん), Nontsuan (のんつあん) *'Birth date:' June 17, 1987 (age 25) *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 151 cm (4'11.5") *'Western Zodiac:' Taurus *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rabbit *'Hello! Project Status:' **2000-04-16: Member **2000-04-16: Morning Musume Member **2004-08-01: Graduated Morning Musume **2007-05-08: Maternity Leave **2009-01-31: Member **2009-03-31: Graduated *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2000-04-16: Member **2007-05-08: Maternity Leave **2009-01-31: Member **2010-05-27: Maternity Leave **2012-03-10: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 4 Years *'Hobbies:' Cooking *'Special skill:' Volleyball *'Strong subject:' Math *'Weak subject:' English *'Favorite words:' Cheerful, smile *'Favorite color:' Pink, white, orange *'Favorite flowers:' Sunflowers *'Favorite seasons:' Summer, spring *'Favorite food:' Chocolate ice cream, yams *'Disliked food:' Natto, shellfish *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2000–2004) **W (2004–2006) *'Subgroups:' **Minimoni (2000–2004) **Morning Musume Otome Gumi (2003–2004) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–2007) *'Shuffle Units:' **2001: 10nin Matsuri **2002: Odoru 11 **2003: 11WATER **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Other:' **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2003–) **Gyaruru (2007) **M-Line (2009–Present) **Dream Morning Musume (2011) Biography 2000 Tsuji auditioned for the japanese pop group Morning Musume while it was holding it's fourth generation auditions. Originally, the group's producer Tsunku had intended to select only three auditionees to be accepted into Morning Musume's fourth generation. Tsuji lost out to her fellow fourth generation members Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi and Kago Ai, but then Tsunku made a surprising move and added Tsuji to the new line-up, boosting the fourth generation up to four members. The fourth generation's debut single was Morning Musume's 9th single, "Happy Summer Wedding". Tsuji and Kago met during the auditions and when they both found themselves in Morning Musume the two became fast friends. The two were the youngest members in Morning Musume at the time and as such took it upon themselves to become the hyperactice troublemakers of the group. Although at first both girls were shy about being on camera they soon warmed up to being recorded. Tsuji and Kago were accepted by Morning Musume's fans quickly and they ended up being dubbed "The Twins" due to their similair looks and personalities. The girls each developed a strong fanbase each in time although fans found it difficult to think of one without the other. As well as being known as "The Twins", Tsuji and Kago were also known as "Two Top" as on a television special they were both the least knowledgeable when given surprise pop quizzes on several grade school problems, Tsuji being the least knowledgeable and Kago being the second least knowledgeable. The two retained their childish personalities for a number of years in the group but by 2003 they were no longer the group's youngest members and toned down their hyperactivity considerably. However, Tsuji and Kago continued their strong association with each other inside the group (and their friendship outside of it). 2001 Along with Yaguchi Mari and Kago Ai, Tsuji approached Tsunku with a proposal of the formation of a new sub-group. The idea was that the group could only have members who were 1.5 m (4 ft 11 in) in height or shorter. It was to show that 'Small people could acieve Big things'. Mika Todd from Coconuts Musume was added before the group's debut and the group recieved their name, Mini Moni. The group's debut single became a #1 hit. Tsuji also participated in the 2001 shuffle unit, 10-nin Matsuri and competed against the other two units for sales, eventually losing out to 3-nin Matsuri (which coincidentally contained Kago Ai in it's line-up). 2002 In 2002, Tsuji participated in a drama alongside her fellow Morning Musume members titled "Angel Hearts". She also released a duo photobook with Kago Ai. Tsuji continued her career in Morning Musume during 2002 and into 2003 as well as Mini Moni. She also participated in the 2002 Happiness Groups as a member of Odoru 11. 2003 During 2003 she was the temporary world record holder in the Guinness World Records for spinning the largest Hula Hoop (12.5 m) for 30 seconds from January 2003 to June 2003. However, that record was broken in June 2003 by Paul "Dizzy Hips" Blair (USA), so she did not appear in the 2004 edition of the Guinness Book of World Records. Tsuji released her first solo photobook and continued with her duties in Morning Musume and Mini Moni, remaining active in each. In a surprise move by Tsunku, Morning Musume was split into two halfs - Morning Musume Otome Gumi and Morning Musume Sakura Gumi - so that the large group could perform in smaller towns that could not hold the larger numbers the full ensemble needed. Tsuji was placed into Otome Gumi and released two single with the group before the groups merged together and formed Morning Musume once more. Tsuji was included in the 2003 Elemental Shuffle Groups as a member of 11WATER. It was also in 2003 that Tsuji joined Gatas Brilhantes H.P. as the goal keeper for the futsal team. 2004 2004 was a big year for Tsuji as her graduation from Morning Musume alongside Kago Ai was announced by Tsunku. This was due to the two girls going on to form a seperate group within Hello! Project, this being the duo W. On August 1, 2004, they officially graduated from Morning Musume but they had been active as W before their official graduation. Ending their duties in both Morning Musume and Mini Moni (which was about to be disbanded due to the departure of Mika Todd), Tsuji and Kago would have been left at a complete loose end and so W was formed. In January 2004, Tsuji and Kago simultaneously regained the title Tsuji had lost and held it until September 2005. W released an essay book in 2004 titled U+U=W. It was also in 2004 that Tsuji stated her rival in Hello! Project was Matsuura Aya when she was being interviewed. In December 2004, Tsuji and Kago as W joined their fellow Hello! Project members on the 2004 shuffle unit single "ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL!", credited to the H.P. All Stars. 2005 As a part of Mini Moni, in 2005 Tsuji took part in Mini Moni's Brementown Musicians, a TV show containing three main story lines (these belonging to Tsuji, Kago Ai and Takahashi Ai with Mika Todd appearing in a few episodes). In 2005 W released their second album, "2nd W". Tsuji also joined the concert unit Hello! Project Shirogumi. 2006 W's activities slowed to a stop in 2006 due to Kago Ai's indefinite hiatus as punishment for her underage smoking. Tsuji took to appearing on television shows as a variety idol in this time. However Tsuji and Kago were kept apart and not allowed to communicate. Tsuji released her second solo photobook in 2006, titled "Non no 19". This title is probably a play on words as "Non no 19" means "Non is 19". Non is one of Tsuji's popular nicknames, as is Nono. "Non no 19" could be a play on these two names. 2007 Kago Ai returned after her punishment was over and began working at the offices of Up-Front Works, the agency behind Hello! Project while her comeback as a part of W was prepared. However Kago once again was caught in a scandal and her contract terminated. This led to W's disbandenment and Tsuji was once again at a loose end. On April 24, 2007, news about Tsuji's new unit was released. The unit, named Gyaruru, was supposed to be made up of Tsuji, Tokito Ami and Gal Sone. She also began her solo career with the release of her debut single, a cover of Morning Musume's "Koko ni Iruzee!". On May 8, 2007, multiple Japanese news sources announced that Tsuji was nine weeks pregnant, and engaged to actor Taiyō Sugiura (age 26), lead role of Ultraman Cosmos, whom she had been dating since Summer 2006, after the two were introduced to each other earlier in April. Their marriage was set for June 17, 2007 (her twentieth birthday). This was confirmed the next day by several news sources. A press conference was held on May 10, in which both entertainers expressed their apologies to the public, amidst both praise and criticism coming from other renowned artists, such as former 4th Generation Morning Musume member, Yoshizawa Hitomi—who was called in at the last minute to replace Tsuji in the play, "When Will You Return?", and consequently was forced to learn all her lines in a relatively short period of time — and Akiko Wada, who considered the singer's pregnancy and shotgun marriage signs of irresponsibility. Tsuji stated at the press conference that she would return to the public eye "when things calm down" after childbirth. As an official statement from her agency has not yet been made, it is assumed that she will be allowed to return to show business after her leave. However her position within Gyaruru has since been filled by Abe Asami. Upon marriage, she has changed her name to Sugiura Nozomi, but will continue to use "Tsuji Nozomi" as a stage name. On November 26, 2007, Tsuji gave birth to a girl named Sugiura Noa (杉浦希空) at 12:45 am, weighing 2.73 kg (6.0 lb; 0.430 st). 2008 Tsuji remained inactive for over a year and a half caring for her daughter before anything was heard of her as an artist. On June 19, 2008, Tsuji made an appearance at the Yuko Nakazawa Birthday Live 2008 event, handing a birthday cake to Nakazawa. Tsuji announced on her blog that at some point in 2008, she started to design baby clothes with Akachan Honpo. The brand was intended for young girls and was named "Baby&Ribbon". Tsuji chose the name and drew the logo herself. However she decided that she wanted to expand the brand into providing clothing for not just babies but up to six years of age also and for it to be a brand that provided for boys as well as girls. She renamed the brand "BOYS & Ribbon" with the Ribbon part representing the cuteness of girls and the BOYS part representing the vigor of young boys. 2009 January 30, Tsuji opened an online blog called のんピース (Non Piece or Non Peace)new blog with Ameba, the same website that hosts Sugiura's blog. The naming of Tsuji Nozomi's blog has caused some confusion when translated; it has either been translated as 'Non Piece' or 'Non Peace'. Some believe that the best romanization of Tsuji's blog is 'Non Piece', a pun on the anime One Piece which she is a fan of (it could also be Tsuji's piece of the internet). She also performed at the Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Haro☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ concert on February 1, 2009, her first performance in one year and nine months. Since graduating Nozomi is a regular on many differant television programs, Where she is usually a main guest, She has currently appeared on programs such as "Utaban" and been a guest on "Arashi's show", and she also has frequently performed with the rest of Morning Musume's older generation. On september 14th, 2009 it was announced that Nozomi would be involved in a commercial for - Zesupuri Kiwi , it was later seen that she would sing the theme for the commercial itself, and this would be released as a digital single. It is yet unknown if she plans to release more solo music. Tsuji Nozomi started releasing “relax wear” clothes that she designed at the official Ameba Blog celebrity shop. Tsuji Nozomi To Released Book, Titled “'Tsuji no Ribbon Days'”. 2010 Tsuji Nozomi and her husband Sugiura Taiyo have announced on both of their blogs that Tsuji is expecting another baby. It was announced in Oricon Article that Tsuji will be having a boy (nicknamed "Mameta" by Noa). Tsuji appeared in S/mileage's 3rd single called "Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama". Tsuji Nozomi, has released her second cooking book, “'Tsuji-chan no Umakawa Gohan 2'” on September 17th, and she held the release event on the 21st. On September 23, 2010, it was announced that Tsuji will be releasing her first album titled, "Minna Happy! Mama no Uta" on November 24, 2010. On December 26, 2010, Tsuji gave birth to her second child at 1:32 PM, weighing 2.7 kg. His name is Seia, 青空 (せいあ), meaning "blue sky" because the weather was 'beautiful' the day he was born. Tsuji had planned on joining the newly formed group "Dream Morning Musume", but due to her pregnancy she was put on maternity leave. 2011 On April 9, 2011, Tsuji announced that she will be on blogging hiatus, because her son Seia had fallen ill and was in the hospital, A few days after this announcement, her son Seia recovered from his illness. On May 20th, Tsuji and her husband stopped blogging due to their son’s health condition. They are concentrating on taking care of their Seia. On September 13th, Tsuji posted on her blog about Kago Ai, trying to kill her self. Tsuji wrote, “I heard about Aibon (Kago Ai) on the news, and I was very surprised. I am very, very worried. I pray from the bottom of my heart that she will recover quickly, and that we will see her cheerful smile as soon as possible." On December 21st, talent Tsuji Nozomi updated her blog with an entry blessing her friend Kago Ai on her marriage and pregnancy. ''Tsuji was notified of Kago’s marriage in the morning and wrote, “Aibon (Kago), who is a good friend and a partner of mine, will be a housewife and a mama like me…I am truly happy for her. Really happy,” she commented, blessing Kago on this occasion. Tsuji's,husband, Sugiura Taiyo, shared some advice on pregnancy with Kago. “I am sure that right now is an important time for her, so I hope you do your best to take care of your body and be careful not push yourself too hard,” he said. “Aibon, Really and truly, congratulations.” 2012 On February 23, 2012, it was announced that Tsuji will make a guest appearence in Dream Morning Musume last live concert in Nippon Bukudan with Ishiguro Aya after 3 years On March 10th, Dream Morning Musume held their ‘First chapter final’ live concert titled “Dream Morning Musume Special LIVE 2012 Nippon Budokan~Dai 1 Shou Shuumaku ‘Yuusha tachi, Shuugou seyo’~” at Nippon Budokan. Current Morning Musume members, and OG members, Ishiguro Aya and Tsuji Nozomi made their guest appearance. Moreover, Goto Maki who has been on indefinite hiatus since the end of last year, also made a surprise appearance, showing a great performance. For this day’s live, a total of 24 former and current Morning Musume members got together on the stage. On June 11, 2012, Tsuji voice acts for the first time in 2 years for “Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters” movie. Tsuji attended a launch conference for “Kamen Rider Fourze THE MOVIE Minna de Uchuu Kitaaa!” and “Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters THE MOVIE Tokyo Enetower wo Mamore!“. Tsuji provides the voice for the frog-like robot ‘Enetan’ in the “Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters” movie, her first voice acting role in nearly two years. On September 5, 2012, Tsuji announced on her blog that she is 3-months pregnant with her third child. She is expected to give birth in Spring 2013. Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Happy Summer Wedding (Debut) * I WISH * Renai Revolution 21 * The☆Peace! * Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ * Souda! We're ALIVE * Do it! Now * Koko ni Iruzee! * Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima * AS FOR ONE DAY * Shabondama * Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ * Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT * Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ * Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (Last Single) Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ *Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ Minimoni *Minimoni. Jankenpyon! / Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki! *Minimoni. Telephone! Rin Rin Rin / Minimoni. Bus Guide *Minihamus no Ai no Uta *Minimoni. Hinamatsuri! / Mini. Strawberry~ Pie *Ai~n Taisou / Ai~n! Dance no Uta *Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song / Okashi Tsukutte Okkasui~! *Minihamus no Kekkon Song *Rock n' Roll Kenchoushozaichi ~Oboechaina Series!~ *Minimoni. Kazoe Uta *CRAZY ABOUT YOU *Mirakururun Grand Purin! / Pi~hyara Kouta *Lucky Cha Cha Cha! W * Koi no Vacance * Aa Ii Na! * Robo Kiss * Koi no Fuga * Ai no Imi wo Oshiete! * Miss Love Tantei H.P. ALL STARS * ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Awards and Recognitions *2003 Guinness World Records: Longest time spinning the largest Hula Hoop *2010 7th COTTON USA Award Ameblo Blog The naming of Tsuji Nozomi's blog has caused some confusion when translated; it has either been translated as 'Non Piece' or 'Non Peace'. Some believe that the best romanization of Tsuji's blog is 'Non Piece', a pun on the anime One Piece which she is a fan of (it could also be Tsuji's ''piece of the internet). In April 9, 2011, Nozomi went on blogging hiatus after her son seia was hospitalized. On May 20th, 2011, Tsuji and her husband stopped blogging due to their son’s health condition. Publications Books * 2009.10.08 Tsuji no Ribbon Days (辻ちゃんのリボンDays) * 2009.11.05 Tsuji-chan no Umakawa Gohan (辻ちゃんのウマかわゴハン) * 2010.06.15 Tsuji-chan × Kitty-chan HAPPY LIFE (辻ちゃん×キティちゃんHAPPY LIFE) * 2010.09.17 Tsuji-chan no Umakawa Gohan 2 (辻ちゃんのウマかわゴハン2) * 2010.11.01 Non Piece - Tsuji-chan no Hibi Smile (のんピース―辻ちゃんの日々スマイル) * 2011.06.17 Non-chan Puru -mother- (のんちゃんぷる -mother-) Photobooks Others Works Movies *2000 ピンチランナー (Pinch Runner) *2003 ミニモニ。じゃムービーお菓子な大冒険！ (Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken!) *2007 超劇場版ケロロ軍曹2 深海のプリンセスであります! (Chou Gekijouhan Keroro Gunsou 2 Shinkai no Princess de Arimasu!) TV Dramas *2004 ミニモニ。でブレーメンの音楽隊 (Minimoni de Bremen no Ongakutai) Radio *2001–2003 ミニモニ。のみんなHAPPY! (Minimoni. no Minna HAPPY!) Musicals *2006 リッボンの騎士ザ・ミュージカル (Ribbon no Kishi: The Musical) Anime *2007 ロビーとケロビー (Robby & Kerobby) Trivia * She was crowned the "bakajo" (idiot girl) of Morning Musume after she scored 49.8% in the Mechaike Bakajo Kimatsu Test. * She loves Tokyo Disneyland and continues to visit it in her late teens and early twenties. Also, many areas of her and her husband's apartment are decorated in a Disney theme. * She can ride a unicycle, including pausing and turning. * She has two children * Her Morning Musume mentor was Iida Kaori. * In a 2004 interview she said her rival was Matsuura Aya. * If she returns to Hello! Project after her maternity leave, she will be the third active Hello! Project member to be married, after Kominato Miwa and Iida Kaori. * The shuffle units Tsuji has been in has always had the largest number of members. Also, when Tsuji participated in the shuffles, she was always placed in the same unit as Iida Kaori. * Tsuji revealed on her blog that when she first approached her husband for the first time to confess her love for him she ended up being rejected. * Tsuji has an older sister who follows the Japanese Gal fashion trend. Tsuji said that her sister used to be a ganguro but has since toned down the style into a more mature form. * She has pollen allergies. *She is the fourth former Morning Musume member to get married, the first being Ishiguro Aya, second being Ichii Sayaka, and third being Iida Kaori *She is the youngest former Morning Musume member to get married at age 20. *On her blog she said the she has over 100 decorations for her hair. *She is the fifth former Morning Musume member (with Kago Ai) to only graduate from Morning Musume and not Hello! Project. The first being Nakazawa Yuko, the second being Goto Maki, the third being Yasuda Kei, and the fourth being Abe Natsumi *She is the second and youngest child of two daughters. Hula Hoop World Record Tsuji has twice held the world record for the largest hula hoop spun. She set her first record on 1 January 2003, with a hoop measuring 3.98 m (13.1 ft) in diameter. However, that record was broken in June 2003 by Paul "Dizzy Hips" Blair (USA), so she did not appear in the 2004 edition of the Guinness Book of World Records. Tsuji — along with Kago Ai in a separate individual attempt — regained the record on 1 January 2004, with a hoop measuring 4.08 m (13.4 ft) in diameter. They set their record during a live New Year's Day television special at Nippon Television Network, Tokyo, Japan. Tsuji and Kago shared the record in the 2005 and 2006 editions of the Guinness Book. Tsuji's name was misspelled in the 2005 edition, but it was subsequently corrected in the 2006 edition. Tsuji and Kago's record was eventually broken again in September 2005 by Ashrita Furman (USA), although it happened too late in the year to displace them from the 2006 edition of the Guinness Book. They are no longer listed as of the 2007 edition, and it is not known if Tsuji ever intends to make another attempt. External Links *Official Up-Front profile *Official blog のんピース *"Non Piece" English Translations Category:Morning Musume Category:4th Generation Category:W Category:Minimoni Category:Morning Musume Otome Gumi Category:10nin Matsuri Category:Odoru 11 Category:11WATER Category:Gyaruru Category:1987 births Category:2000 additions Category:2009 departures Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Soloist Category:Aoiro 7 Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Married Morning Musume Members Category:M-Line Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:Blood type O Category:June Births Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Tsuji Nozomi Photobooks Category:Tsuji Nozomi Singles Category:Tsuji Nozomi Category:Tsuji Nozomi Albums Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured in Haromoni@ Category:4th Generation shows in Category:Soloists featured on Utaban Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members involved in Scandals Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Robby and Kerobby Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Pocky Girls Category:zetima